Werekin
Werekin or this world's version of Werewolves and other were-creatures are a very unique breed. To view a list of all Werekin click here. __TOC__ Becoming a Werekin People primarily become Werekin rather than being born as one. The Werekin virus is actually carried primarily through tape and heart worms that attach to terrestrial mammals (i.e. ALL mammals who live on land including but not limited to panthers, wolves, bears, rabbits, deer, etc.). Instead of killing the animals it causes them to become seemingly rabid and attack other beasts. When it attacks and bites humanoids, however, the virus spreads rapidly within the blood stream quickly infecting the victim. The transformation typically takes 12-14 hours followed by a resting period where the victim quite simply sleeps for about 18 hours. After that it is unlikely they will ever rest again (see biology). Unique Power(s) The below abilities state what form the were-creature must be in for those abilities to be in effect. *Strength: Peak human, 800lbs. (were/human) *Speed: 1.5x Peak human, ~18mph(were/human) *Agility: 100-250 milliseconds (were/human) *Werekin can see in infrared when in were-form and normal while in human form. *Werekin also have supreme stamina, capable of staying awake and heavily active without end. *They can heal 8x faster than a normal human. *They can spread the disease by biting others, engaging in unprotected sex with others and if, for whatever reason, their blood was injected into an uninfected person. Much like HIV. *They have one known natural weakness in the alloy Vereydium (see biology). Werekin can transform at will (in both day and night), though customarily they operate as humans during the day and their were-forms at night and still retain a very small portion of their basic mental faculties. However, upon sight of a full moon (which occurs once every 2 weeks), they transform into a full were-form in both body and mind. Losing all mental faculties and portions of their personality to the beast, that is unless they drink Werebane Potion the evening before sunset. Otherwise it will not be in their body long enough to take effect before the moon touches the night sky. Racial Characteristics Due to all Werekin being born of humanoids their physical characteristics are the same of Mystics, Mutants, and Normals. *Average Height: 5ft. 7 in. *Average Weight: 185lbs. *Hair Color: Any and all *Eye Color: Any and all *Skin Color: Any and all *Stance: Bipedal *Body Type: Humanoid *Distinguishing Marks: Individually unique *Average Family Size: unknown *Average Lifespan: Immortal as long as they remain living; it is unusual for a werekin to live past 35 yrs. old or so due to living such violent lives *Est. Population: 20 million (roughly .5% of the world population of 4 billion) *Language: Luthulkin; Ilcabaal - animal language *Religion: none *Occupied Land(s): All 3 continents of the world *Government: None since there is no werekin nation; Xickos Brood - the most powerful of all organized Werekin broods at nearly 10,000 strong, most of which are werewolves *Alignment: Individually unique; as a race they're typically dark-natured and restrictive in what humanoid females they breed with, typically selecting the most gifted and beautiful women Biology of the Werekin The unique biological qualities of the Werekin make it a very unique breed of people. They have such a heightened metabolic healing factor that it, almost overnight, rebuilds their muscle structure to that of a lean body builder and heals their wounds excessively quickly. Yet, Werekin do age and show their age, sometimes much quicker than normal humans. This is due to the metabolic differences between normal humans and werekin. Normal humans have to have sleep in order to function properly whereas werekin do not. They have such an enhanced stamina due to their metabolism and physical body that once the sun sets it is almost as if they get a second jolt of energy that can last them through the night and into morning. At which time they get another jolt of energy and continue going non-stop. This is why werekin brood wars are typically short. The longest known one having lasted only 3 weeks. There may remain hatred for much longer, but the actual fighting gets over and done with quickly. The Werekin also seems to have a weakness in an extremely rare, if not extinct, alloy called Vereydium once found in the Vereyd Mountains. The alloy is comprised of iron, titanium and silver with smaller amounts of copper and lead in it. It's origins are in the Meruun River where some deposits of it were found several centuries ago. It was also found that, despite being in literally every other corner of the earth the Werekin virus could not survive in that region and it is assumed because any animals it infected drank from that very river effectively killing the virus in the animal. Once this discovery was made the already small amount of Vereydium was harvested and crafted, mostly into knives or lining the edges of swords while still some portions were crafted into intricate objects of religious integrity, such as the Cuubaul's Cristruek. History Category:Races